Deformation elements are used in various parts of the vehicle body, for instance bumpers, interior linings etc., in order to convert kinetic energy into plastic deformation of the material of the deformation element. In this way the negative effects of a collision, for instance between the vehicle and an obstacle, or between a body part of the vehicle occupant and the interior lining of the vehicle, are to be reduced.
More particularly, there are known sheet-like deformation elements which in case of a collision have an effect across an as large a surface area as possible. It is a disadvantage here that the course of the deformation force as a function of the deformation path can be influenced only to an insufficient extent.
Therefore it is the object of the invention to provide a deformation element in which the graph of deformation force versus deformation path can be adapted to the respective requirements.